With the development and application of 4G/5G high-frequency transmission technology and digital wireless processing technology, dielectric constant and dielectric loss of a high-frequency circuit board have higher requirements than a traditional circuit board. In a traditional circuit board manufacturing process, if high-frequency signals are required, the circuit board should be usually made of high-frequency materials, which increases thickness and cost of the circuit board. Moreover, as the circuit density of the circuit board increases, the signal interference between the circuits increases.
Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.